


Dirty Little Secret

by Anonymous



Series: RK1700cember [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Brief transphobia, Buried Alive, Connor and RK900 are Twins, Groping, M/M, Murder, RK17cember, Sibling Incest, Trans Writer, Twincest, dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Living for hundreds of years with a multitude of secrets Connor decides it'll be fun just this once to give one away to Hank.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: RK1700cember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous, RK1700 December 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's simple don't like what's in the tags then don't read. Why did you even get this far if you don't like what is tagged. LAST WARNING INCEST TURN AWAY NOW I'M NOT GONNA HOLD YOUR HAND ON THE INTERNET.
> 
> I wanted to have this finished sooner and have it a bit longer, but this past week has been a trip and if I don't post now I won't ever get around to it haha. Prompt #2 was Secret
> 
> Edit: whenever chapters are added tags will be updated

The sun had just set on the city’s horizon, night lights turning on throughout the streets, and the nine to five workers arriving home for the evening. Day walkers as the residents of the night preferred to call them. Although Connor did not bother much nowadays with such frivolous things.

Stepping into his usual establishment he caught the scent of a few new patrons and one very familiar scent from work. What was he doing here? Slipping past the small tables and hovering bodies Connor made his way to a back corner where more private booths were located. With the lights dimmed low they allowed for some privacy, mostly just from folks with no form of low light vision. Sitting there on the plush red upholstery was his brother Callum, patiently waiting with two wine glasses filled with a deep red liquid.

Sitting down next to his brother his eyes narrow as he pinpoints Lieutenant Anderson at the bar. He never expected this type of bar to attract the older man. Being so caught up in his thoughts Connor shivered as Callum slipped a hand onto his thigh and gave a squeeze.

Callum hummed softly against his brother’s ear as he pressed himself more against Connor’s side to get his attention. Smiling as his twin leaned into his hold he let his wandering hand slot against his crotch.

‘Someone is handsy.’ Connor purred through their mental connection while slowly rolling his hips up to meet his brother’s firm touches. ‘Not worried about anyone seeing?’

‘Oh please like anyone here cares, Connor.’ Callum’s lips twitched up into a slight smirk as his eyes took in the rest of the room. ‘Ah a coworker is here?’

‘Hey stop being nosey.’

‘Your curious mind is practically blasting it on speaker darling.’

“Connor is that you?”

Looking up Connor grins at Hank as the man stares at the two of them. Usually he doesn’t introduce any of his co-workers to his twin, but Hank honestly was a decent man and Callum could do with opening up a little instead of being closed for literally hundreds of years at a time. Besides it had been a while since they’d told a soul their dirty little secret.

“Good evening Hank. Please let me introduce you. This is my younger twin and lover, Callum.”

“Your what now?!”

Callum sighed while giving the faintest of eye rolls. It was bound to happen sooner or later given that their lives had become fairly dull and relatively ordinary. Time would only tell what this would stir up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Connor and Callum become vampires?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt number 3 was vulnerable, which is kinda loosely in this, definitely inspired it
> 
> skip first paragraph if being buried is not your cup of tea

Darkness. Nothing but silence and the suffocating grit and coldness of disturbed dirt barely packed down against his cold body. Shifting his shoulders, Callum is able to pack the dirt beneath his body down and wiggle his hands, shifting the dirt to the side of him while digging away in front of his face. Keeping his eyes closed he panics for a moment as the thought of his twin enters his mind. Connor. Scratching and clawing at the still freshly disturbed ground his hand breaks through and he heaves himself out of his grave.

Finally blinking and looking up into the night sky Callum let’s himself slump on his back beside his twin. The town’s cemetery was a good walk away allowing for their reemergence to not be noticed in the cold night. Taking his brother’s hand he gives a gentle squeeze and relaxes getting one back. They weren’t dead, well in a sense. All technicalities aside.

Slowly rolling onto his side he stared at Connor. Every freckle and mole were even more pronounced on his porcelain skin. Searching the now red tinted brown eyes Callum reached a hand out and slowly to brush his brother’s long hair out of his face. As the tips of his fingers trailed behind Connor’s ear they both froze up.

Images, thoughts, sensations, the connection was overwhelming, but even harder to break. Gasping as he pulled his hand away Callum hadn’t realized Connor had stood up, too caught up in all the love and relief that his brother held in the moment, until he too picked up on the feather light footsteps, indiscernible to human ears, but they were no longer human.

“Ah there’s my two lovelies. Callum, Cathle-”

“My name is Connor. Cathleen is dead.” Connor scowled at the well dressed man. Tobias had been the only solution he and Callum could think of. Gain the power of the vampires in order to protect their love and Connor’s true self, a man.

Standing up Callum towered over his brother at six foot four with eight inches on him, easily surpassing Tobias also. He knew Connor could hold his own, always had around their family and the townsfolk, but now it was only each other they could fall back on and he would kill for him.

“Oh come now darling-ACK!” Looking down at the wooden cross stabbed into his chest Tobias chuckled in shock as his body drifted away in dust allowing the cross that had been used as the brother’s grave marker to drop to the ground.

“Guess sharpened wood can kill vampires.” Connor hummed with a smirk before pulling Callum into a kiss.

‘He deserved a gruesome fate.’

“Callum?” Pulling back from the kiss Connor’s brow scrunched up as he looked into his brother's icy blue eyes, even more pronounced now that he was a vampire. “Did you just speak in my mind?”

Glancing down at their hands Callum slowly held his right hand up. Watching Connor curiously his lips parted in a silent “oh” as Connor pressed the palms of their hands together. There was that connection. More. Deeper. One. Being twins there had been times in their life that they just knew how their counterpart felt or even experienced unease when something bad had happened to the other. Now with the connection of being turned by the same vampire sire and the innate supernatural powers they possessed their minds could fully open to the other.

‘I love you Connor. I will do anything for you. Just tell me what to do.’ Callum spoke in their minds as he entwined their fingers together revealing in the feeling of dirt and calluses caused by years of work.

‘Just love me and let me love you.’

‘Always.’


End file.
